Stay Away
by Hunger-District
Summary: Peeta,in his Victory Party meets Katniss Everdeen,the winner of the 72th Hunger Games,also the girl who stole his heart years the time passes he learns that Katniss has developed feelings for him too,but she holds a dark secret that keeps her from telling him. She keeps telling him to "Stay Away" and he keeps telling her "I llows Catching Fire and Mockingjay in AU
1. Chapter 1

**_My first brand new story for Everlark!Let me tel you what this is about:  
>This story has the same base and story-line like mockingjay,but it will be way different from and Peeta are victors but from different Hunger won 73th while Peeta the the games everything is the same as in the holds a dark secret from peeta.a secret that didn't allow her to mentor him.a secret that is the reason why she is trying to keep Peeta Peeta discover the secret?Will Katniss open her heart and tell Peeta the truth about her feelings and everything else?Read this story to see the ups and downs of this relationship who will have a happy ending just like a fairy tail!<em>**

**_Stay Away_**

** ****NO ONE BUT HER******

There I was. In the greatest party ever held in District 12.I was greeting people that I didn't even know. Many of them had come from the capitol only to enjoy and have some "fun" in this party .Not to mention that all of them were wearing weird(stupid if you ask me) outfits. The ones that Effie wears don't even compare with them. And all for me. The victor of the 74th annual Hunger games. There were all kinds of the most delicious food. Things that we couldn't afford to imagine or see in our dreams. Because in the world I live, even the dreams aren't free. There are bounderies every where. Bounderies that keep us from 'hurting' each other, the Capitol says. They say that they are protecting us from the reality, which is harsh. But I'd better live in a harsh reality than I a world like this. A world where you cannot dream nor live. A world where you have to do everything they say or your loved ones are gonna die. A world where power and money are every thing. A world where they create cruel games to entertain wealthy people so they can gain more money for themselves. That's the world I live in. A cruel, stupid and meanless world ruled by a snake. Someone who smells like roses covered in blood. Someone who wears a white costume like a symbol of peace when his costumes are covered in blood ,curses and screams of the victims he hasn't only killed , but tortured. That man is the one who made all this happened, who created the games, who made my party. that man is called President Snow. And I should be grateful to him. For what?For killing many innocent people and children of my age just to entertain himself. For letting me live at the cost of 23 lives. Well I would better die in that arena then have twenty-three innocent lives in my conscious. But luckily he isn't me. As I think of this I remember how many times I saw starving people look at my family's bakery with hunger and I couldn't do a thing, cause the Peacekeepers would gave me a very healthy round of whips. But among all of them I remember one of them, a special one, at least to me. One night I accidentally burned two loathes of bread and my mom slapped at me and told me not to come back until I would learn how to bake. I got out of the bakery and was ready to throw the loathes on the can when I notice a girl standing at the side of the big tree at the back of the bakery.

"It was raining and at first I thought that she was there to escape the storm but as I moved closer (cause she was at least 30 meters away) I saw the look in her face. The look I had seen in thousands faces and not being able to help them. I moved closer, holding the loathes of bread in my hands, and noticed that she wasn't just one of those faces. She was Katniss Everdeen. The girl I had always admire and always will. She was looking to me like I was some kind of a hurt puppy, probably she saw my mother hitting me but then as I took each step closer she was looking at me weirdly like she was afraid. I sped my steps and just as about she raised and turned to leave I grabbed her wrist.  
>-Don't be afraid!-I said-I'm not going to hurt you.<br>She didn't turn around though. Maybe she was ashamed or something.  
>-Here take this.-I took my jacket off and place it around her shoulders-It's too cold out here you must be on fire or something for not catching a flue.<br>-Thank you!-she murmurs and continues to keep her had down  
>-Hey, don't be ashamed.-I say softly as I put the two loathes of bread to her hand-I'm doing this because I want to, not for mercy.<br>She doesn't grab the bread at first, but I insist. At the end she takes it and continues stay there as if she has freeze of something. Then I remember that I'm holding her worst.  
>-Ouch, sorry!-I apologize-I forgot.<br>I let go of her hand and maybe my ears are playing games but I heard a light chuckle from her. She thanks me one more time and then leaves holding my jacket and the two loathes of bread closely to her body. I smile as I see her vanishing from my sight.I'm impressed by the way she never turned around. She kept her head down like she was guilty for something. Well, she's Katniss after all. She's got a pride no one in school has. I know 'cause I saw her everyday sit at the desk across mine and stay quiet like she always does. I saw her answer to every question the teacher made her. I saw her sit alone during lunch, while the others were talking about the latest games or about the new serial at Capitol. I saw her play with her little sister and comfort her when she was sad. I saw her smile every time her father came to walk her home, and it caused a warm feeling in my stomach. I saw her cry silently at the back of the school after her father's death, and I couldn't do anything. I saw her hunt sometimes in the woods in secret, trying to get her mind of the problems, just like I did with painting. And once, only once I heard her sing a lullaby. Her voice was like an angel's. She sang the notes softly and sometimes crying because the lullaby reminded her of her father. And all these times she didn't notice me, I hided behind a tree, a house or anything just to get the chance to see her one more time. When she got reaped for the games I was devastated, I was hurt to the point I wished that I would be chosen for the reaping, so that I would be there to protect her with what I could. But I didn't. I remember how each time she was in the edge of death I watched with my heart practically on my hands. I remember how when she was announced as the victor I was happier than ever before. And as I was thinking about this I forgot where I was and took a glass of champagne and as I turned around I bumped with someone and I dropped my glass on her dress.  
>-I'm awfully sorry ,miss!-I apologize while trying to clean the liquor of the beautiful black dress<br>-You better be! This was my favorite dress!-she hisses not in an angry way though. I still had my head down when I hear Haymitch's drunken voice.  
>-So you too have met already!<br>-Yeah but in a weird way though!-the lady says and chuckles lightly._  
>Where have I heard that chuckle before.<em>  
>-What are you talking about Haymitch?-I say as I straighten up and start turning my head to the lady-Who should I … meet?<br>I open my eyes at the beauty I've got standing right in front of me. She's got brown nearly black wavy hair that are twirling on her back. Her grey silver, icy eyes look deep at me as if they are discovering my deepest secrets. Her eyelids and covered in black which makes her eyes look more and more beautiful and cold in the same time. Her lips are just a bit curved at the edge, but enough to form a smile that can easily break you to pieces. On her neck lies a shiny necklace which matches her eyes. She looks like a queen, no like a fighter, and there's nothing that can break her, while she is easily breaking me. I got my eyes fixated at her own as I keep thinking could it be her?

Of course it's her. There's no one else with eyes that cold and warm in the same 's no one else that can look as marvelous as she does. There's no one else that can bring back the feeling I felt at the tree near the 's no one else,but her…

Katniss Everdeen…

_**So,I have become a huge Hunger Games fan since I casually read the books and Saw the I saw Mockingjay-part 1 a week ago I was left like sh** when i saw the ending when i heard J-law sing the Hanging Tree I was left completely shortly i cried during the whole just broke my heart see Peeta,who has loved Katniss for such a long time,choke her to to say the truth this part was a little boring to me ( beside the 'ife we burn,you burn with us !' part ofc ) and i was mad that there weren't so much Everlark(kattnis and peeta) scenes but don't you worry fellow friends cause the next part in the upcoming year will be all for them and us!And syou can guess why I decided to write a story just for these awsome and sweet couple. **_


	2. azed

_*****Amazed*****_

_**Previously**_

_-What are you talking about Haymitch?-I say as I straighten up and start turning my head to the lady-Who should I … meet?  
>I open my eyes at the beauty I've got standing right in front of me. She's got brown nearly black wavy hair that are twirling on her back. Her grey silver, icy eyes look deep at me as if they are discovering my deepest secrets. Her eyelids and covered in black which makes her eyes look more and more beautiful and cold in the same time. Her lips are just a bit curved at the edge, but enough to form a smile that can easily break you to pieces. On her neck lies a shiny necklace which matches her eyes. She looks like a queen, no like a fighter, and there's nothing that can break her, while she is easily breaking me. I got my eyes fixated at her own as I keep thinking could it be her? <em>

_Of course it's her. There's no one else with eyes that cold and warm in the same time. There's no one else that can look as marvelous as she does. There's no one else that can bring back the feeling I felt at the tree near the bakery. There's no one else, beside her… _

_Katniss Everdeen…_

It was impossible to get my eyes of her. I was astonished by her beauty. Sure, I thought she was beautiful before, but this is a whole new level of beauty. She is more beautiful than the sunset, than the perfect combination of colors of the night sky, something I haven't been able to see in my whole life. She is the most beautiful _thing _I'll ever see in this world. She's like an angel, a dark one. Who hides the darkest secrets that anyone has. A nightmare dressed like a daydream. There are so many words I can use to describe her, so many colors I can use to paint her, but no matter what I'll never be able to reach her perfect profile, her perfect face and in less words, her perfect being. As I'm sinking in my thoughts of trying to put a single perfect adjective to her I notice that her eyes are looking at me too. They are grey. They are cold, icy eyes but deep down they hide the most complex emotions someone might have. She still looks at me, and her eyes study me, it looks like she's reading me just by looking at she's revealing my deepest and darkest secrets. Like she's shattering me to pieces. Like she already knows things about me that even my mother doesn't. And of course she's the first to break this loud silence  
>-Not recognizing me, ?-she says in a soft and sweet voice that echoes through my head,she takes a sip from her drink even though she keeps looking at me.<br>-Of course I do! Who wouldn't know the gorgeous Katniss Everdeen!-I try to stay as calm as I can as I lean to reach for her hand and kiss her knuckles. At the little contact that I made I noticed that her skin is warm, not to say hot. Well, she is not called the girl on fire for nothing.  
>-Oh, you're just flattering me!-she says and giggles lightly-You made a great game in there.I must say I was surprised by your strategy.<br>She points at the big screen behind me that shows the highlights of my greatest moments in the game. I look at it and then I say:  
>-Well, I wouldn't call a strategy hiding from the others and expect them to kill each other,but if that's what you say..<br>-No really, you got out of the games as pure as a baby. In fact many of my friends call you a saint.-She chuckles and takes another sip of her drink  
>-I entered the games as a poor scared boy with none chance of winning and got out of them as victor among the others death. At least they..<br>! The mayor says that it's time for your speech.-someone behind me interrupts me  
>-I'll come right away!-I say to him then I turn to Katniss- Excuse me! I got to go.<p>

She nods as I make my way through the crowd. What I said to her was true.I really won the games and I should be grateful that I made it out alive, but to be honest I never thought I should of won. I deserved to die in that arena like a coward that I was, while the others they died trying and that's unfair, this _world_ is unfair. As I climb the stares I hear mr. Undersee's voice saying:  
>-Ladies and gentleman! I proudly announce to all of you who have come from Capitol to join our celebration, the winner of the 74th annual Hunger Games, the strategy boy, Peeta Mellark!<br>I walk in the stage thinking about my new nickname 'strategy boy' huh? Well, I suppose you won't think _this_ is a strategy.I walk near the microphone and start talking:  
>-Hello! I'm really happy to see you all here in my District. And when I say happy I mean <em>really <em>happy.-The sense of humor in my last word made everybody laugh, maybe I was good at words like Haymitch said-Now to get serious I thank you all for coming here and celebrating with , I must give my apologies to all the families of the other tributes. Starting from Thresh. You probably are watching me from Capitol TV right now, and I know that this won't make your pain easier and won't bring your dear ones back but let me tell you most honored and the most respectful for me are those who died in that arena, because they did die but they died fighting while I stood hiding in that cave waiting for my death to come. They were doing everything possible to win because they wanted to, while I never thought,never wanted to get out of there alive. I think they deserved to win not me because at least they had someone that was waiting for them back home, someone that cried for them at their hardest moments, someone that give them strength. But what happened , happened and I should be happy and grateful that I survived , right?-I let out a laugh without any sound of humor on it-Thank you again and please enjoy yourselves!  
>I walk out of the stage with a lot of applauses, I take a glass of champagne and get out in the garden of the mayor's house. It was big, and full of roses, it looks like that's how all the gardens of Capitol people are.<p>

I walked around the garden for some time and then I just stood in the bridge above the small lake . I kept watching the water and the reflection of the moon in it. I was pathetic. First I fall for a girl that has impossible chances of returning love to me, and then I win the games like a scared cat. I'm as hopeless in love as someone is finding water in desert. As I said, completely pathetic.

I keep gazing at the silent water beneath me. If my life would be like it, calm and silent. If of I would of fallen for a normal girl, who talks about dresses and nails and stupid things. If I wouldn't of been reaped that day ,I would still be working in the bakery, frosting cakes, I would still be painting, indeed I would have a normal life. But who needs a normal life. I am a human being, I've got adrenaline in my veins that makes me hate a normal boring life. But sometimes I think that I'll miss it . As Haymitch said to me _'After this your life will change boy, you'll have to train innocent children to survive the danger of the Games, you'll have to be a puppet of the Capitol!'_And that's what I don't want to do, be a weapon or a puppet of the Capitol. I wonder how Katniss managed to train two innocent kids to send them right into their deaths. She won two years before, but I don't know why she didn't mentor me. I'll have to ask her, even though it's impossible to actually _talk_ to her while she is staring at you with those grey irises like they're tearing you apart.

_Aghrrhrrrrr _there she goes, invading my brain again. Seriously I can not spend a _second_ without thinking about her once, everything in my life circles around her. I think about the bakery, I remember the day I gave her the bread. I think about painting, I try to realize how to paint _her_. I think about the games, I admire the way she won. I think about the Capitol, I remember how all of them adored her even if she wasn't the friendliest person back then. She is everywhere.

-You're whole speech was a _big fat lie_!-I nearly jump when hear her voice, as I said she is _everywhere._ I turn around to face her, but instead I'm facing a pair of silver eyes wondering around the darkness. They're shining like stars and are almost the only thing that you can look clearly in here. I try to come up with a reply that doesn't show how surprised and nervous I am.  
>-<em>Ouch, <em>that hurts!-I place my hand in my heart-And it hurts more coming from a _big, fat victor_.  
>-Hey I'm not that fat!-she giggles, and as she comes closer I notice that she is holding a glass of champagne too, maybe she likes it as much as I do.<p>

-And may I know why do you think that I am a _big, fat liar_?-I ask turning around to face the little lake once more.  
>-Everything you said, it wasn't true- she stands across me leaning a little to see the water-Starting from <em>'I think they deserved to win not me'<em> line, continuing with _'I had none chance of winning'_ and _'I won like a coward'_, ending with _'no one was waiting for me back home'_. The only true thing in that _big, fat speech_-she turned her face to mine and smiled- were the apologies.  
>-I really meant what I said though,-I said- I wasn't lying for anything.<br>-I didn't say you were lying, I said what you _think_ is a _big, fat lie_.  
>-To my defence I never said <em>'no one was waiting for me back home'<em>- I replied  
>-Oh please, even a baby would understand what you wanted to say.<br>-Okay, but it was true. I have no one here in District 12, no one that was waiting for me at least.  
>-You do have a family.<br>-If you call a family, a mother doesn't even met you because she thinks that you're not coming back and two brothers who started arguing who would get my room, then I would agree with you- I don't know why but I think I'm sounding like one of those Capitol weirdos(because I don't think that they are _citizens_)  
>-What about your dad?<br>-He died a year ago, when the peacekeepers learned that he traded they… hung him in the tree and…-I swallowed- well you know what happens next.  
>-I'm sorry -she said softly as she turned completely to me and I did the same- But still there are other people who missed you and wanted you to come home.<br>-And who might these be?- I asked curiously  
>-Well, you have to find that on your own.-she said, nearly whispered, while fixing my jacket- I already told you too much.<br>-You're too mysterious, young lady.- I reply  
>-Well where's the fun without some little mystery.-she smiles-And don't talk like that, you sound like those Capitol bimbos.<br>-Bimbos?-I raise my eyebrows to the hilarious nickname  
>-Yeah, Johanna calls them like that.<br>-And who's Johanna?-when I said this she looked at me like I was the stupidest person in the world  
>-Oh right, you don't know them!-at<br>-Them?-at this part I was completely dumbfounded  
>-Come one, I'll present you some friends of mine.-she said as she started walking away-I'm sure you'll like them.<br>-Okay, then. But only because they're your friends.-I follow her and give her glass of champagne-Your champagne.  
>-Oh right!-she takes it and drinks it all in one gulp than drops the glass on the ground and smiles at me while turning to walk again<br>-How much time have you spend with Haymitch?-I ask  
>-A little, why?-she says as we walk back to the mansion<br>-It looks like it was enough to take his drinking addiction.  
>-It wasn't because of him, the first time I got drunk was a special occasion.<br>-A party?  
>-Far from that.<br>-Were you hurt?  
>-Yes, so much that I consciously went to Haymitch's house and drunk almost all of his liquor bottles. But I don't get drunk anymore, I got used to it. You will too.<br>-What makes you think that I'll drink anyway?  
>-I drink to forget, even if for one minute or one hour. After a while you'll need it too, trust me.<p>

I didn't reply anymore. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say. I was amazed. Amazed not only by her beauty but by her thoughts, by the way she saw this world. Amazed by her sincerity, amazed by the way she made me tell her things that I've never told anyone. Amazed by her mysteries. Amazed by how much she knew. Amazed by the way she acted. Amazed by how much caring, friendly and in the same time cold she was. Shortly I was amazed by how amazing she was.

And with my amazed expression I continued to follow her, even though I had no Idea where we were going I followed her. And I was sure that in the future I would follow her even if she's going straight to the depths of Hell, because there was something inside me that reassured me that I should trust her, just the way she trusted me by telling me the first time she got drunk. If in our first conversation she made me actually happy that I survived the games, who knows what can she do to me in the future. That's why I trust Katniss Everdeen. That's why I will trust Katniss Everdeen.

Always… 


	3. 3 Victors

_*****Victors*****_

Soon we were entering once again the mayor's mansion. I was getting really interested to know these people who seem to be Katniss' friends, because let's face it, Katniss doesn't have much friends except Gale and Madge. They must be interesting people, judging the fact that that Johanna girl calls the capitolites _'bimbos'_ , maybe that's why they became Katniss' friends. Maybe they are just like her, stubborn and kind of rebel, in that case then I'm sure I will enjoy my time with them, if they're like Katniss than they are definitely fun to stay with.

"Don't worry they are not gonna eat you alive,- Katniss snapped me out of my thoughts- They might be victors but they don't kill people for fun."  
>"Why do you think I was thinking that?"- I ask while greeting people I don't even know<br>"Well you look like you're about to see a mutt-she says and half-chuckles, I swear even her chuckle is music to my ears- Besides, you're my friend,once they'll know that they won't bully or insult you, but I can't promise that they won't tease you."  
>"Tease me?- that last comment confused me- About what?"<br>"You'll see-she says looking forward- There they are…"

She points to three people. A man with silver hair and green eyes, he looks tall and charming, but something tells me he's not what his face says. He's talking with two other women, one with black hair and a devilish smirk on her face, she also has black eyes that look like she's about to stab your face with an axe. While the other one has orange/red hair and blue eyes, she smiling softly and bulshing while listening to the green eyed 's weird how these people this different form each other can be friends, maybe they have something in said that they're victors, maybe that's what makes them this… special. I couldn't help but wonder, is this how I will become… scared, mysterious, wicked is that my future.I'm snapped out of my train of thoughts when something warm touches my I notice that Katniss took my hand and leads me to hand is warm , like I said before _too _ warm, which startles me at first, but then 'fear' leaves it's place to 'confusion' which then goes and a warm feeling washes over me. That's how I feel when she touches me or even sees me, I don't think anyone wouldn't be in a war of feelings when her silver eyes study you or even glance at you.

"Guys,-she says and gains their attention- this is Peeta Mellark, our newest victor and..-she turns at me smiling softly and looks me right in the eye and in the moment we lock eyes it's like everything else freezes, like the whole world is stopping for us, for _me_ to enjoy this bittersweet moment- my friend."

That word drowned on me, like a rock does in the ocean. It began sinking on me, creating bubbles that went to my head, invading my brain and mind, stopping me from thinking anything else but that word…

_Friend_

I don't know how should I feel. It looks like my entire being it's separated in two parts. Like two different armies are fighting to get possession over my body. In one side I'm glad, glad that after only two short conversations she already considers me as her friend, glad that maybe she remembers that day in the yard of the bakery, glad that I already am something in her life, glad that maybe one day I can be more, glad that I am not as pathetic as I think, glad that there is still hope, glad that it was _her _that created, that build up that hope.  
>however, on the other side I'm angry. Not with her, with myself. Angry that I let her think of me as a friend, angry that I made her think that I wanted to be <em> just friends <em>with her, angry that I didn't try to make her understand how I feel, angry that I've am facing the so called _'friend zone' _, angry that maybe all I'll ever be for her is that word… _just_ that word…_just _a friend.

"We do know him as a victor,- the green eyed man said and smiled to Katniss- but, not as your _friend. _Hello Peeta,- he extended his hand in front of me, I took it- I'm Finnick, form District 4"  
>"Hi, Katniss' <em>friend<em>-the black haired girl said and with a devious smirk looked over at Katniss who rolled her eyes- I'm Johanna Mason, District 7."  
>"And I'm Annie Cresta from District 4, -this must be the girl who escaped the flood that happened in the arena after the earthquake-like Finnick."<br>"Nice to meet you,-I say"  
>"Have you two met before?- Finnick says- Since you live in the same District, I thought.."<br>"Yes,- Katniss interrupts him- We went to the same school after all."  
>"Yeah, we were in the same class- I decide to use my words to save me from this awkward situation, I look at Katniss - She was one of the best and smartest students, but also one of the most quiet ones. She didn't socialize much either. There were only a few kids she really talked to."<br>"And you were one of them, I suppose- Annie jumps into the conversation, and to this question I don't know how to answer. The truth is no, I wasn't._ I_ had a crush on her, but she didn't , she didn't even knew. I prepare mentally to say the next word, and that's when I hear her say:  
>"Yes, he was one of them, he and my friend Madge were the only ones who ever talked to me- she smiled softly- and he was the only one who made me laugh at the time, after my father died he supported me and he was the one who showed me how to keep my family from starving, so yeah, we were friends from back then, I think."<p>

To say I was surprised was a complete understatement. I wasn't expecting-I didn't even imagine her to say this. But then the logical part of me, stopped me from getting hyper about it, and so the question popped in my head. Why? Why was she lying about it? I didn't do any of those things. Yeah sure I watched her , I helped her by putting extra bread or cookies in the bag when she traded with my father, I gave her sister some cakes or I helped her family when she was in the games, but I did all of it secretly. She didn't and doesn't know, I'm sure about it. So why was she lying? I'll add this to the list of questions I'll ask her later.

"So you two are close then? - Johanna asked with a smirk and I shrugged"  
>"Yeah,- Katniss said and looked at me, those stormy silver eyes now looking soft and I can see o hint of… vulnerability?- you can say so."<br>"Have you decided how you'll be naming your babies?- If that question choked me the other statement made me spill my dearly tasty champagne in my beautifully designed outfit-'Cause by the way you're eye-fucking each other right now I can tell that you've had sex enough times for you to knock her out."

To my surprise I was the only one who had spilled his drink. Finnick was laughing like someone was tickling him to death. His laughter roared into the room and I was wondering why people didn't turn their heads towards us. But I guess that they are used to this kind of things.  
>"Jo!"-Annie hissed while she put her head down obviously blushing<br>"Johanna, come on!-Katniss said as she rolled her eyes and started patting my back to help me 'recover'-I told you not to tease him. Besides you can keep your perverted thoughts to yourself! Come on Peeta let's clean that up."

After she gives Johanna the 'back the fuck out' look she takes me by the hand- which is still warm like always- and leads me to the bathroom. Most people turn their heads and give a look at Katniss. I don't understand them at all, most of the women look at her with something like disgust or jealousy at her. I wonder if seeing her with me makes them think bad about her. But I get more angry when I see men looking at her like some kind of… meal, like a prize they want to win. I want to punch them in the guts or face and rip that stupid expression of them. But I keep wondering why? Was it because of the way she won her games, by objecting the Capitol? Or is there another secret hidden from me and any other simple citizen. There another question for her.

Another thought that runs into my head is the idea of those victors. They're all the same in a kind of way, in the mean time they all have they uh… _special abilities_. Finnick of course has his hotness and Greek God looks. Annie has her shyness and cuteness while Johanna, her tough and unbreakable image and her bluntness( for sure). Haymitch has his drunk and lonely , but wise figure. And Katniss…Katniss has her mysterious,serious look and radiant beauty .She's called the girl on fire for something. I wonder what mine will be. Scared selfish victor by my kind of victory, or the Happy-Go-Lucky one, by the way I always laugh and joke on my interviews, different from the others.

"Sorry about Johanna! She keeps saying things like that all the time so for us it doesn't seem weird, but who knows what you might've thought"-she says as we stop by the bathroom door  
>"Nah, it's okay-I say trying not to choke on my words- She just… caught me off guard with that comment. Johanna surely is a piece of work."<br>"Yeah, exactly!- she laughs softly with my joke and then turns to me- I can't go in there"

I'm so deep in thought looking at her eyes that I can't make up what she said. I don't know why, maybe because they have such a beautiful yet mysterious color, like a mist, grey, or maybe by the way you see a glimpse of light in them every now or then. Or maybe just by the way the look when she smiles, not often though, her eyes get a light blue color, but each time I look at them I'm completely lost in thoughts. Lost in that mist of grey and blue and black and white. Like for a second I'm gazing at the full Moon, because by the way they shine like silver you can pretty easily mistake them for the Moon. But when I look that she's pointing at the men's restroom I get an idea in my mind of what she has said.

"Oh, right. I'll go clean up and…"- what 'meet you here' I can't hope that she'll be waiting for me here. She'll probably go back to her friends or meet one of those men that were giving her a knowing look. I'm stuck and caught out off words. Again. Because of her. But luckily she ends my hopeless and pathetic moment.  
>"Meet me at the bar."- she says smiling and then points on the big yellow mark on my shirt-"Good luck with that."<br>"Thanks,- I look at it and raise my eyebrows-Yep, I'll definitely need it."

With one last quite laugh she leaves and as I watch her leave I can't help but wonder that maybe this whole victory thing isn't as bad as I thought. That maybe this is a second chance for me to live. I can't help but wonder what she meant when she said that there were other people waiting for me at home, was she one of them. I can't help but wonder why was she suddenly being so kind with me. I can't help but wonder why she lied to her friends about our past. I can't help but wonder if in this second chance given for me to live includes a second chance for me to tell her. Tell her how I feel. I can't help but wonder what will this- she bring to me. This way the list of questions I have to ask her grows and grows, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to ask her any of them.

I try to get this thoughts out of my head but I turn around to open the bathroom door I see her turn towards the bar and I can swear I catch a glimpse of a small but radiant smile on her pink soft lips. Which of course brings back not only those thoughts but also some perverted ones, that make my stay on the bathroom a _little _longer. God… she will be the death of me.


End file.
